Heretofore, display devices for automobile tire rims have been limited to static displays in show rooms. Such static displays do not allow a viewer to visualize the wheel in motion. Further, since the wheels are stationary in conventional display systems, displays do not attract much visual interest from consumers. Accordingly, there remains room for variation and improvement within the art of wheel merchandise displays.